


Cobwebs and Hay

by Tallihensia



Series: Hot Boys Everywhere [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, early season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex comes to visit Clark and helps with the chores in the hayloft, temptation is more than Clark can resist, and he helps himself. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs and Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: general SV up through Rosetta
> 
> Notes: This has no redeeming value other than I really really really like the image of the boys making out in the hayloft. ;D
> 
> [ ](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a169/alatri/smallville/cobwebsandhay.jpg)   
> _Cover by the very awesome [Ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com)! Thank you so much. :)  
> (click cover for larger size) (feedback for art on [ctbn's journal](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/232950.html) ^^)_

# Cobwebs and Hay

"Clark?"

In the middle of tossing some hay out the back barn window, Clark heard the familiar voice and instantly smiled. Lex was here. He hurried back to the upper loft rail and leaned over. "Lex!"

One foot on stairs to the Fortress portion of the loft, Lex swiveled his head without moving from his sexy pose. He found Clark and he smiled back before he processed where Clark was and lost the expression. "Are you still doing chores, Clark?"

Clark pulled off his gloves and scrambled down the ladder. "Mom and Dad are in Hennery for a few days, so I've got twice the stuff to do." That wasn't an exaggeration. While Clark was undisputedly stronger and faster, and did a lot of the heavy lifting, his dad had never left it all to him. Regularly, Clark only did a bit more than a normal teenager. His dad, on the other hand, did a _lot_ of stuff during the day when Clark was at school. And there was mom's stuff as well. A greenhouse took up a surprising amount of time, and strength and speed didn't help much when you were waiting for the water to come out of the watering can spout.

"I'm sorry," Lex's face smoothed out so his disappointment didn't show, though Clark knew he had seen it. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no!" If there was anything Clark didn't want to see happen, it was for Lex to leave. "I'll just be... ah," Clark glanced outside to gauge the time. There really was a fair amount left to do. He tried to figure out which ones he could put off without hurting the farm.

"Clark," Lex waited until the younger man's attention returned to him, "I can wait."

"Oh, no! That's okay, you shouldn't have to---"

Lex held up a hand and started a smooth glided approach towards Clark. It couldn't really be called walking, the way Lex did it, and it shut Clark up faster than the hand. "I have my cell phone, and there's things I can do." He paused a foot away from Clark, his gaze level with Clark's chest before slowly moving up to meet his eyes. "I won't be bored," Lex purred.

Clark took several steadying breaths in. "If you're sure?" he asked, anxiously watching to make sure Lex really meant it.

With a genuine smile, Lex dropped most of his poise then also took off his coat. "I'm sure. In fact, I'll help. Have you done the horses yet?"

Horrified, Clark looked at Lex's expensive tailored pants and the silk blue shirt. He couldn't help the way his gaze lingered on the way.

Lex put the coat over the stair railing and undid his wrist buttons.

Clark licked his lips.

Lex looked up.

Frantically, Clark jerked his gaze away, blushing furiously.

"I really can do it, you know. Even your father gave me the stamp of approval for stall mucking." Lex's voice, while mostly full of good humor and persuasion, held just enough of a trace of hurt for Clark to jerk back around.

"Um, no, that's not... I remember, Lex." And did Clark remember. Lex, dressed in jeans and flannel shirts, tossing out hay, working with the horses, casually fitting in with the barn and Clark's home. It had been a wet dream come to life, except the parents were watching them so carefully and Lex was on his absolute best behavior and Clark was also scrupulous. He didn't want to do anything to get Lex kicked out when it was his dream to have Lex there. In fact, Lex hadn't even done any of his _normal_ flirting the whole time, and Clark had really missed it. He'd been left wondering if he'd been getting all those signals wrong and Lex wasn't attracted to him after all. As soon as Lex was back at the castle, though, all the flirting started up again, to Clark's delight.

Lex threw out a grin as he sauntered over to the stalls. "I'll just get on it, then," and he hefted a muck rack like it was as natural as lifting a pool cue.

Clark's lips were incredibly dry, and his jeans were too small. He took a step in Lex's direction and realized just how close he was to disgracing himself. "I'll just, um..." Clark edged out towards the barn door as quickly as he could with the denim too tight around him.

At the doorway, he looked back to Lex, who was leaning on the rake and watching him with a small grin playing on his lips. Clark grinned ruefully back. Okay, so he was a teenage boy. Sue him for having hormones. It was all Lex's fault anyway.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Lex?" Clark had to ask, just to make sure.

"Just fine, Clark. Finish the rest of the chores and don't worry about me." Leaning the rake on the wall, Lex pulled on a pair of work gloves from the bench.

Clark's eyes followed every move the gloves made over the fingers. Work gloves. While Lex was still wearing his silk shirt. And work gloves. Gulping, Clark quickly left the barn. But the image stayed with him though out the rest of the chores.

 

Rushing as much as he could, Clark finished the rest of the chores and hurried back. Inside, he saw that the horses had been taken care of, so he went up to the loft. Where there was no Lex.

Clark gulped. He'd taken too long, Lex had gotten bored and left. Clark clenched his hand into a fist, angry at himself. He should have postponed some of the chores. Or taken Lex with him. Or...

There was a noise from somewhere in the barn.

Blinking his vision into x-ray, Clark first looked outside and saw Lex's car still parked there. He let out a giant sigh of relief. Then he scanned the rest of the barn. Turned out that Lex _was_ up in the loft, just not Clark's Fortress portion of it.

Clark darted down the stairs and then climbed the ladder. "Lex?"

From back in the stacks of hay bales, Lex came out, visibly upset. "Clark, one of your barn cats is stuck back here. She keeps yelling out like she's caught on something."

Clark didn't actually hear Lex at first. He was too busy staring. Lex was still in his fancy pants and his silk shirt, but the shirt was untucked, the sleeves were rolled up, and there were bits of hay all over him. It was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen in his life.

"Do you even _care_?" Lex glared at Clark and then turned his back and skulked back to the depths of the hay piles. He couldn't do anything nearly as normal as stomping, no, it was definitely a skulk.

Clark's gaze was riveted to that walk, watching the slim ass contract and relax with each step, the subtle sway of the hips that was nothing like a woman and yet was so enticing all the same.

A hair-raising howl echoed across the barn.

Clark shook himself all over. With a sigh, he followed Lex. "It's okay – that's just Jinx. When he was a kitten..." Clark's voice trailed off. Lex was down on his hands and knees, his head and shoulders inside a gap between the bales as he reached in, trying to get to the cat. Clark's mouth was dry. His body was on fire. Lex was inside the hayloft _on his hands and knees_, facing away from Clark, with his rear end presented perfectly in line... "Oh great gods of Krypton," Clark breathed out.

"What was that?"

Where was a cold shower when you needed one? "Uh," Clark replied intelligently. Then Jinx yowled again and Clark remembered what he'd been talking about. "When Jinx was a kitten, he figured out that people came and paid attention to him when he cried out, so now he does it all the time. He's fine, you can ignore him."

There was a pause and then Lex backed out, sitting up.

This time, in addition to the hay, Lex had cobwebs all over him. Clark found himself walking towards Lex; drawn to this person that was a mixture of the calm rich boy with a healthy dose of farm reality in him. He was still Lex, calm, cool, and collected... but he was worrying about a cat, on his hands and knees digging in the hay, his rich clothes all rumpled and dirty. It was hot as all hell, and Clark knew that's where he himself was going. He could already feel the fires burning around him.

"But what if this time, it's real?" Lex asked quietly. "The boy cried out saying there was a wolf. There was none. There was none again. And then when nobody came, the wolf was there and the sheep were eaten. You can't just ignore Jinx because he's done it before."

Clark couldn't very well say that he could see Jinx perfectly well and the black cat was just sitting there in a corner grooming his paw, not trapped or hurting or anything. Just being silly as usual.

While he was trying to figure out something to say, it was a moment too long and Lex gave him a disappointed look and turned back to the haystacks.

Clark gazed down at Lex. There was a strong urge within him to just say the hell with it and do what he wanted. It was so similar to the times he was on Red Kryptonite that Clark glanced around the barn, looking for some. But time times he was on Red K, he didn't _care_ that he was on it. This time... Clark could feel the rational side of him saying he shouldn't, saying it was a bad idea, but there was a much stronger part that was promising heaven if he went to hell.

A gorgeous ass, covered in fancy tailored pants, sticking out at him. A blue silk shirt, hanging over the bony frame, showing off the slender body. Clark could see Lex's spine through the shirt.

With a deep breath, Clark knelt down next to Lex, one leg between Lex's legs, the other to a side. He placed a hand on Lex's lower back, and leaned over his friend, wiggling his way over Lex's body until he was inside the gap too. Pressed up against Lex, body to body, his thighs against Lex's, his hips pushing in. He ran his hands up Lex's sides, enjoying the feel of silk sliding against skin. His head was just over Lex's, not dipping down, not yet, but waiting.

As Clark slipped in over him, Lex had frozen, going completely still and quiet. As Clark's hands ran their way up, Lex's breath caught and released, hitching with a staccato rhythm. "Clark?" Lex's voice trembled, yet he didn't sound scared. No, not scared.

"You're right, Lex," Clark dipped his head down lower to breathe into Lex's ear, almost, but not quite, tracing the edges. "If somebody is that devoted to calling for attention, they should expect to get some, even if they were just teasing. We should see if Jinx is okay..."

Continuing his stretch, Clark braced one hand on the ground and used the other to trace over Lex's arm, reaching out until he found Lex's hand.

The sound of harsh deep breaths echoed in the small hallow in the hay, not quite in rhythm. Clark could feel Lex's lungs expand, pushing his back into Clark's chest. Clark could feel his own chest pressing into Lex's back when he breathed.

Clark closed his eyes, feeling every inch of this forbidden fruit, memorizing it, studying it, absorbing it. Opening them again, he flipped into x-ray to see just where Jinx was. Then he placed his hand around Lex's and pulled Lex forward and to one side to touch soft fur.

"There's Jinx," Clark wasn't sure how he was able to talk. He let go of Lex's hand, just lightly touching the top of Lex's wrist. "If you scruff him, we can get him out."

Lex didn't reply and he didn't move.

"Um, if you grab a cat by the fur at the ---"

"I know what scruffing is," Lex voice was low and deep, raspy as if he was having problems speaking.

Clark grinned. He liked that sound, oh yes.

Beneath him, Lex shifted his weight, his body moving along Clark's. The feel of it... Clark groaned.

Lex's breath hitched and he stilled. After a cautious moment in which they were both silent, Lex moved again, reaching out to find by cautious feel where the cat's head and then neck were. He got a good grip and then paused. "What if he's stuck and my pulling hurts him?"

Enough of that; Clark rolled his eyes. He leaned down until his mouth was right next to Lex's ear. "Lex, I can see Jinx – he's perfectly fine. Now just get him out and we can continue this not stuck in a crack."

There was a much longer pause and Clark worried for a moment that he'd made a mistake. Then Lex let go of the cat to give a full-body shake, like a dog after a bath. "God, Clark..." The words were hushed, low, reverent and sexy at the same time.

Clark dipped down and placed a kiss on the top of Lex's head.

Jinx sat down and howled, expressing his displeasure at not having humans paying attention to him.

Lex laughed and grabbed the cat again, bringing Jinx in closer to him. "Clark," he said with amusement, "If I'm going to bring Jinx out, you have to move first."

He didn't really want to, but Clark saw the point. Slowly, he backed out the way he came, hands tracing along Lex's arms, then sides, his chest moving backwards upon Lex's.

It was Lex's turn to moan, the strangled sound emerging as if torn from his depths.

Out in the main hay loft again, Clark moved to one side and then sat upon his heels, waiting for Lex to emerge. The slender form came out more slowly than Clark, inching his way backwards while Clark's gaze was riveted on the ass muscles as they clenched and unclenched during the movement.

When Lex was all the way out, he twisted his body gracefully and suddenly he was sitting sideways, legs tucked to one side, Jinx upon his lap. Lex tilted his head to one side in that way that he did; it always got Clark's heart racing.

The stupid cat was purring, rubbing into Lex's hand encouraging him to pet more.

Clark glared at the black cat, but his heart wasn't in it. It was an incredible picture, Lex sitting in the middle of the hay loft, hay all over him, cobwebs brushed across his face, a cat in his lap.

Clearing his throat, Lex said, "We have to talk."

"No we don't." Clark inched forward and reached out to one of the cobwebs hanging across the top of Lex's ear.

Lex watched him come forward but didn't move. He swallowed as Clark's hand got closer.

Clark brushed the cobweb off and then moved up to one over Lex's forehead.

"Clark?" Lex's voice wobbled.

"Cobwebs," Clark explained, concentrating on his task. There was a little bit hooked into Lex's left eyebrow. Lex was lucky he didn't have any head hair or the cobwebs would have taken him over. Clark brushed the other piece off, Lex's eyes shutting as he did so.

When Lex's eyes opened again, his pupils had dilated so far the black almost took over the iris. He stared at Clark without blinking, the connection between them drawing Clark into him.

Jinx meowed and hopped off Lex's lap. Neither of the men noticed as their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, a soft press together, a connection between two different worlds.

Clark pushed forward, one hand cupping Lex's head, the other resting on Lex's chest. At the same time he deepened the kiss, his lips slipping against the smooth skin they were on. Slowly, he pressed Lex down into the hay, spreading his bigger body out over the slimmer one, placing his claim.

Beneath him, Lex opened up, accepting the possession, parting his lips as Clark's tongue slipped inside. His arms came up around Clark, holding him tightly.

Hungrily, Clark let his months of frustration out. Every flirt that Lex had given; every tilt to his head, every slow eye sweep up; every casual sip while watching Clark... it was all to be taken now. Clark sought out every corner and crevice in Lex's mouth, running his tongue over the fine smooth teeth, up against the palate, over Lex's tongue that was likewise searching Clark's mouth. They tangled together, exploring, seeking, tasting.

He was never going to get enough of this, never. One taste of Lex's mouth convinced Clark that there was indeed heaven and hell on earth and this was his. No girl had ever tasted so sweet, so rich, so eager. Who cared about Red K? This was the drug of choice right here.

Clark's body shuddered as his world suddenly expanded from just Lex's mouth to the feel of the whole of the slender form under him, and his cock pressing into a thigh, demanding attention and wanting to be free of the tight jeans.

Pulling back slightly, Clark breathed against Lex's mouth, no space but air between them, sharing this too. Lex reluctantly brought his tongue out of Clark's mouth, pausing to lick Clark's lips along the way; then moving forward that barest millimeter and captured Clark's lower lip, sucking it in, then nibbling with sharp little teeth.

Moaning, Clark thrust against Lex's thigh, needing pressure right now. Why hadn't he done this ages ago? He released his hold on Lex's head to run his hand down Lex's side, fumbling for Lex's belt when he got to the waist.

"Ouch," Lex let go of Clark's lip and shifted restlessly beneath him.

Clark followed, licking the edges of Lex's mouth, seeking out that little scar in the middle.

Lex put his hands on Clark's chest and shoved slightly, "Off."

Clark finally got to the belt.

"I mean it, farmboy," Lex squirmed under him, "Off, now!" He twisted, keeping Clark from reaching his goal.

Finally, it penetrated Clark's head that something was wrong. He braced his hand that had been seeking Lex's pants on the ground instead and pushed himself away. He kept Lex bracketed, but gave a few feet between them, looking at Lex with frustration and puzzlement.

Lex wormed his way out from under, sitting up, running his hands over the back of his head over and over again. "Hay scratches," he informed Clark, shaking out his shirt and wincing.

"I could get that for you," Clark offered, also sitting up. He reached out and plucked a few stalks off the collar of the shirt, working his fingers in-between to the skin underneath.

Lex gave him a look that burned. And Clark had thought _he_ was the one with heat-ray vision.

With a mental strength denied that of mortal men, Lex drew reluctantly back. "We shouldn't do this."

"Yes, we should." Clark reached for Lex again, but Lex dodged him.

"Clark, you're---"

Using super-speed, Clark clamped his hand over Lex's mouth. "If you say one word about my age, just one..." He pulled his hand off and replaced it with his lips. That kept Lex occupied for awhile.

However, when Clark progressed to Lex's jaw-line, Lex took the opportunity to mumble, "It matters." He did not, though, pull away, and in fact had a pretty strong grip on Clark's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I'm an orphaned foundling, who knows how old I actually am?" Clark rejoined as he made his way to Lex's neck.

Lex didn't say anything else for awhile, unless one counted gasps and sighs.

Clark was pretty pleased with himself. He should have done this a long time ago. His fingers occupied themselves with unbuttoning Lex's shirt.

With a sigh, Lex grabbed Clark's hands, "I could go to jail."

That was a low blow, designed to hit Clark right in his moral high ground. Unfortunately for Lex, Clark had already left that ground behind when he'd first seen Lex on his hands and knees in the hay loft. "I won't do anything to hurt you," Clark promised, and started to push Lex back down again.

The blue eyes finally capitulated, Lex exhausting his token resistance and promising heaven instead. Yet his body resisted Clark's attempts to resume the activities. "If you push me back into that straw," Lex growled, "You _will_ be hurting me. How about if I push you---"

Clark disappeared while Lex was still talking, running down to grab Lex's really large, really durable black coat off the stairwell and running back with it. He spread it out on the hay pile next to Lex while Lex gaped at him. When he had it open and arranged to his liking, Clark turned to Lex.

Lex shut his mouth and breathed in. "You..."

Tired of talking, Clark picked Lex up and deposited him on top of the coat on the hay. "Shut up," he whispered in Lex's ear, nibbling along the edges.

A low deep growl came from Lex's chest, vibrating through his body. It was sexier than anything Clark had ever seen or heard before.

"You idiot. For the price of some nookie, you'll sell out your beloved secrets?"

Nookie? Clark blinked. He moved his nibbling to the patch of bare skull right behind Lex's ear, licking the throbbing vein exposed there. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be having sex with you."

Beneath him, Lex stilled.

Clark shifted away from the side of Lex's head to where he could see Lex's eyes. The blue hues were staring at him in confusion and wonder, a dawning delight within them. Clark grinned ruefully down at his friend. He did trust Lex. But it was hard to go against sheer terror. Right now? Not so hard; there was something else outweighing the terror.

Lex gulped, his adam's apple bobbing with the motion, drawing Clark's attention to it. Clark really liked Lex's neck, slender, with that really sexy way of tilting his head when doing just about _anything_. Clark leaned over to lick it.

Shuddering, Lex got out one more protest. "You're a teenager, you'd have sex with a turnip if it could!"

It was Clark's turn to growl. From his position sprawled on Lex's chest, looking up at Lex's face, he narrowed his eyes at Lex. "I warned you what would happened if you mentioned my age..."

With a single motion, Clark tore open the rest of Lex's shirt that he hadn't finished unbuttoning and leaned down to suck at an exposed nipple.

Lex gasped and arched under him, cursing with the outward breath, his hands coming up to grip Clark's head tightly. Clark held on to Lex's body and swirled his tongue around the firm flesh. He was rewarded with more thrashing and curses.

Clark lifted his head and eyed Lex as the other man collapsed down onto the black coat, breathless. The blue shirt was hanging off him, exposing his chest, slightly shiny where Clark had been licking him. Slender form, but with the shirt torn, all the hidden muscles were exposed – a treasure waiting to be found. Lex Luthor, in his hay loft, having sex with him... Clark inched up and kissed Lex again.

As they kissed, Lex's nimble hands found their way down and before Clark knew what was happening, his pants were unbuttoned and his cock was being stroked. He shuddered, barely loosening his grip on Lex in time. "Lex," he gasped.

Lex purred in his ear and continued stroking.

It was heavenly; it was divine; it was too much. Clark grabbed Lex's hand, holding him until he stilled.

"Clark?" Lex sounded nicely bewildered, which was just hot. He was sitting partially upright, propped on one elbow, his shirt dangling down.

"I might be the farm boy," Clark said, bringing Lex's hand up to his mouth and breathing on the fingers, "But you're in _my_ loft right now." He sucked on the index and middle fingers, bringing them in and out of his mouth.

Lex laughed, the sound low and deep. "Okay." Eyes dilated again to a near black, Lex lowered himself back into the coat, spreading out in invitation.

Clark almost came on the spot. He stared for awhile, absorbing the sight and the permission. Then he went back to the delicious chest. He teased the nipples for awhile until Lex was pleading beneath him. As much as Clark liked that sound, that wasn't the goal. He licked a line to the middle between the nipples and then two fingers below it. Twisting slightly to one side, Clark placed his right hand there, base of his palm where he'd licked, fingers pointing up and over Lex's heart but not touching the skin, arched upwards. Slowly, Clark let his fingers drift down until he was covering Lex's skin, touching him gently, feeling Lex's heart pound through his chest. Clark pulled his hand down, drifting across that smooth silk skin, watching Lex with hunger and possessiveness as he did so.

Over a year ago, he'd pulled Lex out of the river, given him life. At the time, he'd thought nothing of it, just something he had to do, to instinctively save another. Now, Clark wanted that life he'd saved. He wanted the body, the soul, the mind and the man.

Lex watched him back, a similar hunger in his eyes, the need pouring out from them while the only thing he said out loud was Clark's name.

As he reached Lex's pants, Clark paused for a moment to return up Lex's body and to kiss him again, holding Lex's head cupped between his hands. Clark didn't think he was ever going to get enough of Lex's kisses, of the taste of Lex. How did he live this long without it? Lex was right along there with him, devouring Clark's mouth, accepting Clark's invasion, demanding more and more.

One of Lex's hands wormed its way inside Clark's shirt, going underneath the t-shirt and stroking along the bare skin of his waist, just above his jeans. The other was tangled inside his hair, taking a firm grip while they played tongue hockey.

The feel of Lex's fingers on his bare skin made Clark shudder and he remembered what his goal had been. Disengaging from the kiss, Clark moved back down Lex's body again. Lex's hand reluctantly came out from under the t-shirt as Clark moved down.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Lex murmured, raising up on his elbows as he watched Clark lick his way down.

If Lex could speak, Clark wasn't doing his job very well. He let his fingers work on the pants fastenings while he returned to the nipples and reduced Lex to mere moans again.

As soon as he got the pants open, Clark left the skin above for the fascinating flesh below. Lex did, in fact, wear underwear – something Clark had occasionally wondered about as he rarely saw outlines of it under the pants. The mystery was solved with the discovery of the very form-fitting snug smooth cotton. That surprised Clark – he'd expected silk. Currently, the fabric was being distended to extremes the manufacturers hadn't allowed for, making quite a nice tent with a slight wet spot from the pre-come. Clark licked his lips and pulled the underwear down.

A beautiful straining cock popped free, red and stiff with the blood flow, and Clark dove upon his prize, grabbing with one hand and engulfing the head with his mouth.

Lex fell back against the coat-covered hay, biting back an exclamation as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. "Jesus!" he yelped.

Clark lifted his head and grinned up Lex's body. Lex's body was covered in sweat, glistening with no hair to disrupt the light. Clark pumped his cock while still watching, and was rewarded to see Lex's body arching again, his head thrown back, one arm and hand digging into his coat and the hay beneath, the other raising to his mouth as Lex bit his wrist, stifling his cries.

Good enough. Clark returned to his task, licking the shaft and head in time with his movement around the base. He used his other hand to grab the inside of Lex's thigh, holding him still.

After awhile of teasing with licks to the outside with no other reaction than curses from Lex, Clark re-angled himself and swallowed Lex down.

He'd expected a giant yell or something dramatic, but what Clark got was total silence, not even cursing. Trust Lex to be the odd one. Clark hadn't done this to more than a few guys, and that mostly locker-room hazing, but the one time he'd done it for real, he'd been a quick learner. He put that to good use, relaxing his throat muscles and bobbing up and down in easy rhythm, fondling Lex's balls with his hand at the base. Lex gave a strangled cry and shifted his body, trying hard not to thrust. Clark could have told him it was okay, but there was something in his mouth.

Continuing to bob up and down, Clark moved his hand from Lex's thigh over to his ass, exploring there, seeking the thing that would put Lex over the edge. None of the other guys had lasted even near this long. Clark so badly wanted to make Lex lose it, to take that control of Lex's and shatter it into a thousand pieces; to watch Lex come for him.

With no discernable difference in what he did, Clark got his wish as Lex came apart.

Swallowing quickly, Clark scurried up to watch Lex's face. The elegant lines were relaxed, Lex's eyes shut, his lips parted as he breathed in gulps of air. Clark put a hand on Lex's chest and felt the motion. The sweat was all over his skin, and Clark leaned in to lick some off Lex's nose. That got a barest twitch of the lips and a slight opening of one eyelid. Clark watched, fascinated. It was almost everything he wanted. Greedily, he kissed Lex, forcing himself between that gap between lips and taking in more of Lex. He didn't think he would ever have enough of Lex.

Lex returned the kiss before turning his head to one side and gasping for breath. "Give me a moment..."

Impatiently, Clark licked all the sweat off Lex's head, starting with his cheeks, moving up to the forehead, then over the scalp. Lex chuckled, shivering with the movement.

Clark returned back to Lex's lips and this time wasn't turned away. He moved his hips on Lex's thigh, rubbing to relieve some of the pressure, but not wanting to leave Lex to take care of it.

Eventually, Lex disengaged again, stroking his hand through Clark's hair. "What happened to foreplay?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"We've been doing that for the last year," Clark growled, eager to move on.

Lex chuckled again. "I guess we have. But later, I will show you there are good things to slow as well as fast." The blue eyes held a promise and Clark shivered at that promise, wanting it now, but definitely NOT wanting slow right now.

"Want to fuck me?" Lex breathed against Clark's lips.

Clark jerked, his whole body reacting to the suggestion as if he hadn't already been at full attention. "Oh God, yes!"

Lex's grin split his face, amusement lightening the dark seduction of before. "Do you have any---"

For that, and that alone would Clark leave Lex right then. He dashed to his portion of the loft and dug around until he remembered he'd moved it and finally found the lube. One of his Red K purchases that had _not_ been returned with the other items. His dad had gone really quiet when he saw it and some of the other items on the credit card receipts but hadn't said anything more other than another lecture on safe sex. A slightly different lecture than he'd given before. And Clark wasn't thinking of that right now. Though it did remind him to grab a condom too.

When he returned to the other side, Lex had taken off the remnants of his shirt and his pants and was standing up, staring down at his coat on the hay. Seeing Lex standing there, naked in the midst of the hay piled up all around... Clark growled, deep and low.

Lex turned to be met with a hungry possessive kiss. Clark held onto Lex tightly, not wanting him to get away, wanting every inch of him.

Allowing the kiss and possession, Lex strained back into Clark, lifting up on his toes to press close to Clark before he broke away with a laugh. "You're still wearing too many clothes," Lex said ruefully, rubbing his chest where Clark's buttons had dragged.

Clark tore off his flannel shirt and tossed it away, then shrugged out of his t-shirt. His hands were on his pants when his gaze noticed where his flannel shirt had landed. He paused, his whole body yearning. Normally, it would be no big deal, for his shirt to be toss over a hale bale. But right now... Clark gulped and glanced at Lex.

Lex's mouth was curved up in a very wide grin as he regarded both Clark and the hay bale. With a sinuous sultry walk, he prowled over to the hay bale. He put his hand on Clark's shirt and looked back at Clark. "This?"

"Oh God," Clark prayed.

With another low chuckle, Lex spread the shirt out over the hay and poked at it, "This had better be thick enough to keep out the straw, Clark, because I'm not into the pain thing. Much."

His mouth dry, Clark had to swallow a few times before he could reply. "It's hay, and that's why we wear flannel in the barn."

"But I don't think you do this particular activity often with it." Lex glanced sharply back over his shoulder, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Or you better not have..."

Clark shook his head frantically. Only in his fantasies, and only with Lex.

Tucking the shirt again to make sure it was secure, Lex knelt down so he was leaning over the hay bale. Then he quickly stood up again. "Ouch. Fuck. Clark, bring the coat over, if you would be so kind."

Okay, some things just weren't in the fantasy. Clark scooped the coat off the hay pile, pausing to bring it to his face and inhale the smell of Lex musk and hay. He wondered if Lex could have somebody make it into a cologne or something. He was so hard it hurt. Clark gulped, pulling his senses back enough to walk and made his way on unsteady feet to Lex.

With glittering eyes, Lex watched him approach, doing one of those body scans that he always did, but this time it meaning so much more. Clark was acutely conscious of his bare chest and tight jeans. However, unlike the locker room, Lex's gaze didn't make him feel awkward, but rather powerful; Lex _wanted_ him, just as he was.

As he got to Lex, the other man placed a hand on each side of Clark's head and pulled him into a kiss, tilting back as he pulled Clark down so that their bodies were pressed closely together.

Clark let go of the coat and reached for Lex, placing his big hands on what once was forbidden territory. He spread one hand out in the middle of Lex's back, balancing him and pulling him closer. His other hand... it started off just a bit below the first, but moved lower, almost without Clark's direction until he was gripping Lex's ass firmly.

Inside his mouth, Lex moaned, pushing into Clark's hand and then forward again.

Clark couldn't control his own gasp. He needed... he needed... oh God, he needed something. Making urgent noises into Lex's mouth, he returned the trusts over and over again until the warm wet paradise his tongue was in was taken away.

"Easy, Clark," somebody whispered in his ear, soothing hands on his chest, stroking him gently. Clark shuddered and opened his eyes, looking spell-bound into a pair of blue eyes. Or were they green? Or grey? Right now, all he knew was they were the connection that Lex called destiny and Clark called choice.

Lex smiled, his hands still stroking Clark gently as he stepped back, wiggling gently until Clark finally let his hands drop away. Lex darted up for another light kiss, and then pulled away again. Scooping down, he picked up the coat that Clark had dropped ages ago, and Lex folded it and then spread it on the floor in front of the hay bale. He continued his downward movement and knelt gracefully, bending over, like a French aristocrat to the gallows.

That image was quickly dispelled in Clark's mind as Lex turned his head, gaze heated. "You do know how to prep, right?"

Clark blinked. Well, in theory... "Sure." It shouldn't be that hard to figure out.

Lex's teeth gleamed as he grinned a shark's predatory smile, seeing the lie but choosing to trust Clark instead. That had always defined their relationship, but now there was another truth to be had in it.

"I can set fires with my vision," Clark said, a random fact popping out from somewhere.

"You better not in the barn," Lex calmly responded, only his eyes giving away his overwhelming joy.

"No, it doesn't happen like that anymore." _That_ particular part of his power acquisition had quickly faded once he could control it, which was a good thing for their current situation. Clark felt like his whole body was on fire.

Stepping forward, he ran his hands over Lex's back, over his head, over his ass. Lex accepted it, turning his head into the movements and undulating under the strokes. Lex dug his hands into the hay through the flannel cloth.

"You're sure?"

"Clark, fuck me now."

It was definitely an order. A shiver went through Clark as he heard it. Lex was on his knees over a hay bale in Clark's barn, waiting to be fucked, yet he was still Lex through and through. It was the hottest damn thing Clark could imagine. He took a grip on Lex's shoulder, running his other hand down Lex's spine all the way. He got to the end and kept going... His fingers were too dry. What did he do with the lube?

Letting go of Lex, Clark fumbled in his pocket until he came out with the precious tubes of lube. He'd bought a bigger one for him goofing off on his own, but it wouldn't fit in his pockets. That time he'd been on Red K, though, he'd thought about it. He'd thought very hard about it. That day Clark had walked into Lex's office, asking for the car, he'd had the tubes of lube in his pocket. If the pool table had been then, Clark wasn't sure if he would have walked out without Lex. It had still been so close, so very close. Only the knowledge that Lex would still be there for him when he came back had made Clark walk away, a thought to wet his anticipation.

And now, no Red K; just Clark - himself and his desires, with a naked Lex spread out over a hay bale on his shirt before him. He didn't need Red K to have what he wanted. Clark fumbled the lid off the lube and squirted the whole thing out into his hand.

"Any day, now," Lex's rich teasing voice drifted to him.

Clark growled and leaned over Lex, biting the base of neck on one side, then licking the red mark and putting his mouth over it and sucking deeply.

Lex gasped, dropping his head down onto the shirt. He gave another jerk as Clark's hand reached his target and he began working his way inside, one finger smoothing in. "Yes; God yes, Clark," Lex moaned,

Mouthing his way up Lex's scalp, Clark wondered if he could give Lex a hickey on the back of his head. He grinned; Lex probably wouldn't thank him for it. Instead, Clark worked his way over to Lex's ear, nibbling gently.

Lex turned his head and they kissed, sloppily on the side, tongues reaching out to each other where their mouths couldn't connect. Saliva dripped onto Clark's shirt beneath them and Clark watched the spreading stain. That shirt wasn't going into the laundry, not ever.

"Ahh..." Lex exhaled in a sharp sound, his body stiffening and then jerking slightly.

Clark returned his fingers to the bump he'd found and caressed it again, getting another set of movements, yet surprising little sound. He licked the edge of Lex's ear and then said softly, "You're too quiet."

"Practice," Lex gasped out, "For another... Oh gods,... another time."

The idea of them doing this again was pleasing. The idea of them doing it where other people might see and hear... Clark hadn't ever considered himself an exhibitionist before, especially considering how much he had to hide, but something in that made him thrust forward, grinding into Lex's hip, so damn close.

"Get the fuck in me," Lex hissed, pushing impatiently back.

Clark fumbled his jeans and shorts down, getting lube all over them. He was too impatient to take them all the way off, and he still had his shoes on, so they puddled on the floor. With a gulp, Clark positioned himself. It wasn't the best angle – Lex kneeling over the hay bale was too low for him to just go forward, but too high for him to kneel as well. There was no way that Clark was going to ask Lex to move. Not while Lex was face down over Clark's shirt on a hay bale in the loft. Hell no. Clark shifted his legs to give him leverage. And now his pants were in the way. Impatiently, Clark fumbled off his shoes and then his pants, grabbing the other tube of lube and the condom as he tossed the pants away.

As Clark put the condom on, his gaze was riveted to Lex. Lex had obviously gotten impatient as well, and was fucking himself, one hand back on his ass, fingers moving in and out. Clark moaned, stroking himself over the condom, movements going faster and faster.

Lex pulled his fingers out. "I'm waiting," he growled, returning his hand to gripping the hay bale.

With another gulp from a mouth that was entirely too dry, Clark stepped up again, pouring lube over himself and positioning carefully. He tossed the tube away and placed one hand on Lex's shoulder and the other on Lex's hip. Slowly, he pushed in. Tight. God, so tight. Clark saw spots in front of his eyes. He had never been in anybody this tight before, though he was sure at least Kyla had been a virgin. Jessie definitely wasn't. Lex wasn't. But Lex was so fucking tight. Clark paused, trying not to come.

"Fucking hell; Clark, stop teasing!" Lex pushed back, driving Clark deeper into himself.

Another push and Clark was all the way in, his balls resting on Lex's ass, his dick surrounded by tight hot heaven.

They stayed like that for a moment, together. Neither one said a word, their breathing deep and ragged, filling the barn with echoes of the same.

Finally, Clark started moving, pulling out and pushing back in. His grip on Lex's hip tightened and he brought his other hand down from Lex's shoulder to grab the other side too. His gaze was focused on Lex's head, watching the bare scalp, the veins throbbing under the skin, the glimpses he could get of Lex's cheek sometimes as his head would turn slightly. He so badly wanted to kiss Lex, to thrust his tongue in and out of Lex's mouth as he was moving inside him. Clark moaned, his thrusts speeding up.

Lex wasn't just sitting there and taking it; he was active in his own debauchery, his hips moving back to meet Clark, his fists tightly gripping the flannel over hay. He didn't, however, say a word, unless one counted gasps. The slight sounds were driving Clark wild. Every indication of Lex losing some of his control, every moan to indicate that it was _Clark_ doing it to him, every gasp of pleasure.

Clark thrust in harder, more roughly, seeking his own release, wanting to see Lex come. "Lex..."

Audibly swallowing a cry, Lex turned his head to meet Clark's eyes briefly before the thrusts forced him to look back down. "You want it, Clark; you know you do. Come on, Clark, take me hard."

Clark moaned and obeyed, pounding into Lex in pleasure and desperation.

"You want me to come on this shirt of yours? Tonight I'll take it back home with me, and after all the servants have gone to bed, I'll spread it out on my bed, on top of my covers, and I'll grab myself and I'll be thinking of you, of how you feel sliding in and out of me, of your fucking hot body and your green eyes and your wet mouth and I'm going to come just from that, and your shirt will be there---"

With a cry, Clark came.

He held still for a very long time afterwards, gasping breaths of air, his hands on Lex trembling from the effort, his legs barely holding him. The sweat on Lex's back was calling to him and Clark dipped his head down, resting his forehead on Lex's shoulderblades.

Finally he regained enough strength to pull out, hissing as he did so. God, he wanted to do this again. Right now. But his cock was limp and satiated and Clark had no more strength left. But he had just fucked Lex. Over a hay bale. In his barn. Clark gulped.

Lex rolled casually over, sitting up on the bale facing Clark, his eyes half-lidded yet bright underneath, his lips parted, his arms open.

Clark reached forward, putting himself in those arms, taking the invitation and kissing Lex hungrily. He'd just come, Lex had come earlier, yet he still couldn't get enough of Lex. Lex was kissing back just as desperately. "Clark," he breathed between kisses.

"Lex." Clark turned his face into Lex's neck and licked off the drying sweat.

"Well, you were right about the flannel. Maybe I should get some of my own," Lex teased while running his hands over Clark's back, stroking him possessively.

"You can borrow mine any time you want," Clark moved up to Lex's ear again. He loved Lex's ears. And his nose, and his cheeks, and...

"Ummm..." Lex sighed, leaning back in Clark's arms. "I will."

Clark's eyelids were drooping down, the rush of energy leaving behind a sated lassitude. He stood up and picked Lex up in his arms, a bridesmaid carry.

Lex started to squawk and then cut off the undignified noise. He grabbed around Clark's neck and glared at him and then the glare changed to a soft wonder and acceptance. Lex leaned up to kiss Clark with his lips.

Walking back to their earlier nest, Clark started to put Lex down and then realized he'd forgotten something. In his arms, Lex snickered, then squirmed a bit as Clark threateningly started to lower him anyhow into the bare hay. "You better not..."

Shifting, Clark put Lex down so he was standing, and then dashed over to grab Lex's coat and Clark's shirt. When he returned, he spread Lex's coat out again in the hay pile, then laid back into it.

Lex's eyes were dilated again as he watched. "So beautiful," he whispered. "So wrong..."

It figured Lex would get back to that now that he had a moment to think. Clark snorted and grabbed Lex's hands, drawing him down until Lex was resting on top of him. "Not wrong, right. So very right," Clark said firmly.

Lex's mouth twisted into a bitter smile, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

Clark blinked. "I was the one doing the doing." He shivered a little, remembering it, wanting to do it again just as soon as possible.

"But I was---"

Clark put his hand over Lex's mouth. Lex would talk himself out of heaven if he could, he believed so much he belonged in hell. Though if this was hell, Clark rather thought he would join Lex there. It didn't feel like hell; it felt _right_. Like they had only needed that one more step to get here and what had been wrong was not taking that step. This, with them together curled up, trusting each other... _this_ was what was right.

"You're mine," Clark whispered, taking his hand away and replacing it with his mouth.

Lex didn't protest again, accepting the statement and all that Clark was giving and returning it ten-fold.

Eventually, they slowed, too sated to take it again to another level. They curled up around each other and Clark draped his shirt over them both. It was warm enough outside that they shouldn't get too cold for awhile, and then they could move indoors. For now, this was enough, with the two of them twined together, sharing their warmth and their selves.

Drifting, Clark wasn't quite sleeping, yet wasn't quite awake when he heard a noise and blinked himself to some more awareness. "Lex, are you purring?"

Lex shook with restrained laughter, "Jinx is on top of me. I think he's decided on a new way to get attention."

Clark raised his head to look at the rather awesome sight of them in the hay loft, with a black cat curled on top of Clark's shirt resting on top of Lex, curled in his arms. Then he kissed Lex lightly and laid his head down again. The world was perfect.

* * *

  


End ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF wave 34 Autumn Challenge. Words: haystack, black cat, cobwebs
> 
> _You can find all the other [CLFF Wave 34 fics](http://www.clff.onnedhiel.net/submissionswave34.htm)_ on the web with wonderful stories by Keikokin, Wereleopard58, Twinsarein, Sue Dreams, Me_Ya_Ri, and Bev. Thanks very much to Keikokin for the prompts and for keeping CLFF going! :).
> 
> Originally posted [at my Livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/6285.html).


End file.
